


[Podfic] Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)

by Aerielle



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Dysfunctional Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 09:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle/pseuds/Aerielle
Summary: In which Tony is pregnant, everybody else isn't (except for two weeks but it doesn't count), Fury's chair gets abducted, there's some panicking, a little text speak, some over-protectiveness, a lot of tuna, and no fainting.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 27
Kudos: 32





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096) by [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly). 



> HUGE thanks to melonbutterfly for allowing me to turn some of their works into podfics! I hope you like this one :)
> 
> This is the first one I have recorded, as I have re-read it so many times it just seemed necessary.
> 
> Although the story is part of a series, only this first story is complete and I am not at this stage recording the others, just so you all know up front :) . 
> 
> Happy Sunday and I hope you enjoy it Part 1 xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 24:26

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/opwszty4a7nsj0t/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_01.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopeful Sunday all.
> 
> I hope this awful covid situation hasn't affected any of you or yours.
> 
> xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:31

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a9iskfpqhw99fy3/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_02.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	3. Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope all of you are doing okay.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 9:45

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/idxn05q5j3spg0i/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_03.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	4. Part 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're all taking good care of yourselves while we have to stay inside xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 16:41

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8xpfddkez574x5f/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_04.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	5. Part 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Hope you and yours are staying safe indoors
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 22:33

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6z25pk3gk59pc90/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_05.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	6. Part 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all,
> 
> Hope you are safe and well wherever you are :)
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 22:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/la1i0qmvoodixy2/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_06.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all staying safe and well :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 8:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/53d3kn87iyl72sk/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_07.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday all :)
> 
> Hope things are going okay where you are.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 13:27

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yam5j1r98s28jgp/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_08.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	9. Part 9

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:34

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ks5db80aj2a1f4l/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_09.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	10. Part 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI all!
> 
> I hope you and your families and friends had a good Mother's Day weekend (if it was this weekend where you are).
> 
> If it wasn't, then I just hope you had a nice weekend :) .
> 
> Enjoy'

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 17:58

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/grz4urvj1yqzh1q/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_10.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	11. Part 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday all :)

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 16:27

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/l10xfl34eo2e377/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_11.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	12. Part 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!
> 
> Just need to combine them all into a whole file and then I will post that next :) 
> 
> Hope you're all staying safe and well.
> 
> Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 18:21

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/12ggslr9kdyw3yg/Magic_isnt_the_answer_to_everything_-_12.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


	13. Whole Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posted collectively for those (like me) who prefer to binge good things all at once ;) 
> 
> Savouring is for the WEAK *at 2am* 
> 
> Enjoy xx
> 
> EDIT: Hey guys, a kind listener has let me know that my new combining technique is a flop and has put the chapters all out of order.  
> Gimme a couple days and it will be right as rain!
> 
> EDIT: This file should be all fixed now, thanks for your help!! Enjoy xx

**Listen**  


**Text:** [Magic isn't the answer to everything (only some things)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408096)

 **Author:** [melonbutterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly)

 **Reader:** [Aerielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerielle)

 **Length:** 3:26:59

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/8gc2p6jbg4173gf/MITATE_-_Full_Story.mp3/file) | _(right click to save-as)_


End file.
